


#MyLifeIsAHentaiPlot

by PandoraButler



Series: Time Traveling Vincent [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Black Butler - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Little Mermaid AU, M/M, eel!othello, hentai plot, mershark!grell, not quite what you are expecting, octopus!undertaker, vincent x undertaker, vintaker, with a name like this you should expect some spicy scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Vincent Phantomhive has found himself in quite an interesting situation...he was kidnapped by a sea-creature that's half octopus!
Relationships: Diedrich & Vincent Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Series: Time Traveling Vincent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982905
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

The sun's rays burned his porcelain skin. His lips were dry. His eyes opened carefully. There was a pain in his leg. The man turned onto his back and groaned. He didn't remember much about what had happened. All he remembered was that there was a storm. He remembered his name, basic functions, and some education. But, he didn't remember his _life_. His family. Just that he was here. Alone. Naked (mostly) and injured. 

The man tried to stand up. He carefully maneuvered in such a way that he could waddle along the beach. He needed to find shade at least. A figure appeared in the distance. He squinted, hovering his hand over his eyes to block out as much sun as he could. The waves splashed against the sand. But there was a different noise...he turned to look and, his eyes played tricks, for within the water was a tail.

"Wait!" he called to the sea as he tried his best to run into it. He ran and he ran but the tail was long gone. "Come back!" he yelled. "I have to thank you!" he yelled again. There was nothing in the water. He was screaming at the waves and nothing more. It must've been a trick. Just an illusion brought about by his dehydration and fatigue. But, he could've sworn that he'd seen something. He could've bet his life on it. 

"Oh my! Are you okay?!" a voice asked. He turned his head to look and a fellow with bushy brows stared back at him. He was flustered and asking questions but the man could barely hear it all. He walked towards the stranger. He tried his best to get out of the waves. Running into them had taken most of his remaining energy. He couldn't make it all of the way...His throat was parched. He hurt. His skin hurt. He fell. He fell into the arms of the stranger and drifted off. Distant memories became ever more distant. What did that tail belong to? It was too mystical to be a fish. Too vibrant. Those were his last thoughts before losing consciousness. 


	2. Chapter One

He opened his eyes to see a man in the corner of the room. He was busy messing with what looked like a first aid kit. "I could've sworn I had more bandages..." he muttered. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the beached man looking at him. Not that it should be unusual, he just didn't expect him to be awake so soon... or to see him talking to himself. But, who expects that? 

"You're awake! You scared me!" he inhaled and exhaled to calm himself down. "My name is Diedrich. I'm a doctor in this village. Well, the only doctor actually. It's a good thing I found you when I did. If the king's men got to you, on their daily patrol, I'm sure you would've been thrown in prison. He isn't a nice man, that one. But, you didn't hear me say that. Do you remember your name? Anything at all?"

"Vincent," he replied. His voice soft and his energy low. He had no intention of providing anything else. His mind was distracted by the tail in the water. Was that a fish? No, not with scales like those. That was too beautiful for a normal fish. What else could it be? A mythical creature? A beast? A fairy? A... _mermaid_? Somehow that last one didn't seem quite as acceptable as the rest of the options. Mermaids? Since when would mermaids bother saving him? He wasn't anyone special he was just...himself, he supposed, just himself. Nothing special about being yourself. That's why people always try to be other people. 

"Diedrich, right?" Vincent began, "Tell me, do you believe in the stories of sirens?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you're a fish? Good Lord, maybe you've lost it," Diedrich looked panicked. Mentally ill were not accepted well in this kingdom, apparently. "Did you hit your head too hard or something?"

"Give me a map," Vincent asked, ordered, rather. Diedrich did so. He watched as Vincent used his pens in a strange fashion. He twirled them around at strange angles and made dots all over the place. Diedrich wasn't pleased. This map was expensive. Vincent didn't appear to have an ounce of money on him. Who was going to pay for the ruined map? He frowned, unable to cope with the situation. He shouldn't have given him any ink. 

"Just as I thought," Vincent concluded. Diedrich looked at the map once more. He thought what? There were just a bunch of letters in an alphabet he didn't understand with symbols that didn't make any sense. And circles. Lots of circles. So many circles. Who was this guy and why did he insist on drawing in scribbles? Was he a witch? _Gasp_ Was he even human? 

"What in the blazes did you do to my map?!" Diedrich crossed his arms and provided the most unsatisfied expression he could muster. His eyebrows furrowed and his face filled with wrinkles. He wasn't going to keep his good looks that way. Not that Vincent thought him to be particularly attractive. He was quite average, really, nothing ugly but nothing fantastic. Oh? What's this? Vincent's bisexuality is showing in an era where they don't understand distance calculations on maps? Now, we can't have that, can we? Vincent is going to end up in a cell at this rate. 

"Ah, sorry. I was trying to figure out the tidal patterns and currents of the area based on the landforms. I wanted to know how far I've traveled," Vincent explained. I'm sorry, what? Excuse me? Did you just say _tidal patterns_? Alright, to the gallows for you. Bye, Vincent Phantomhive, it was nice knowing you. Diedrich will now throw you back into the water from whence you came. Good luck. Maybe your merfolk will save you again...or maybe worse...

"Tidal what now?" Speak in layman's terms," Diedrich frowned once again. Actually, did that frown ever leave his face? He was permanently scowling, poor lad. Vincent could massage that face of yours...with his lips. Wait a second. Didn't he just decide that Diedrich wasn't all that attractive? Dear me, was that denial? 

Vincent pointed to a specific dot on the map. "This is where my vessel crashed." He pointed to another dot. "This is where I should've come ashore dead." He pointed to another dot. "But this is where I am...alive, as you can see. Something is wrong with this picture." Only Vincent would ever complain about being found alive. Imagine that. A fancy mercreature saves you and you're complaining! How rude...

"That's on the other edge of the world! You're telling me that you should've been in our enemy territory?! What kind of nonsense are you spouting?!"

"Exactly," Vincent said. "I'm just as shocked as you are. There is something out there, Diedrich, and I'm going to find it. Do you get it now?" he grinned, eyes gleaming with determination. It didn't matter how long it took him or where he needed to go. He might as well put his back into it. Forget about revenge. Forget about Moby Dick. He just wanted to satisfy simple human curiosity. Oh, wait, did we decide Vincent was human? Let's put a hold on that for now. 

"You're mad! A lunatic!" 

"Well, sure, but we don't have to focus on the minor details." 

" _Minor_?!"

"Are you going to help me or not?" Vincent couldn't help but smirk, even if it was only a slight curvature of the lips. 


	3. Chapter Two

_A few years later._

"You're telling me, this contraption is going to bring us forward? Through the waves?" Diedrich asked. The box attached to the boat was loud and obnoxious. How was it going to do anything but be loud and obnoxious? But, if there was one thing he learned about Vincent over these years...it was that he knew a thing or two about what he was doing. Or, at least, he would make you believe that he did and then everything would work out in the end. 

"Feel free to stay behind. A storm is coming," Vincent said. He pushed the boat forward and lept into it. He started his makeshift engine and began moving. Ah, yes, forward. He missed this. The ocean hadn't been his friend for a while but today. _Today_! He would finally make some progress in his 'experiment' of sorts. Still no sign of that creature that saved him, though. 

"I'm not letting you do this alone you crazy lump of meat!" Diedrich took a few steps back to get a running start to jump in the boat. He landed, much to Vincent's surprise, but the boat itself did rock a bit. Almost tipped, but we don't have to talk about that. Diedrich joined him. That's the important piece of information. 

Vincent directed the small motor and stared out at the ocean. The waves were low. This was more of a bay, (now that he thought about it). As long as the weather conditions were right he should make significant progress. But, that storm though, may or may not hinder his plans. 

"Don't you see that?" Vincent pointed.

"Oh, you mean that wave over there that looks exactly the same as all of the other ones? Why, yes, Vincent, I do see it," Diedrich rolled his eyes. "Do you want to try that again? How about being a bit more specific this time?" 

Vincent sighed. He grabbed the spying glass (courtesy of Diedrich) and looked out at the waves. "There is an abnormal fish out there," he explained. "I thought I saw it but maybe it was just a trick of the eyes. They do that when you're looking for something." 

"You know, a friend of mine wrote a book with this concept. A captain of a ship searching for a sea creature that didn't exist." Diedrich crossed his arms. "Maybe it's time to give up on the whole magical fish thing that saved your life. You should start focusing on something else, like, I don't know, using your weird powerful knowledge of the unknown to help out in the village?" 

"Moby Dick? A bit early for that book, isn't it?" Vincent muttered under his breath. "The difference, dear Diedrich, is that my whale actually _exists_ unlike your fictional tale only written for amusement. I know that it's out there I just don't have any clues about how to find it. Creatures don't like interfering with humans, understandably so, but why did it save me then?"

"Supposing your creature does exist I doubt it saved you for any grand reason. It probably just was doing the right thing against it's society's rules. Or, maybe, it's even simpler. Maybe it just has a crush on you," Diedrich sighed.

"Well, whatever the case, I don't think I'm going to get a bite today..." Vincent looked at the sky. "We need to get back. The storm is coming. I don't think we'll make it but we should have a better chance the sooner we start."

Diedrich looked at the sky. "There isn't anything up there that tells me that. How do you do this?" Diedrich didn't understand Vincent one bit but he could always find something about him to be in awe of. Vincent played with the noisy box on the back of the boat. He'd silenced the noise when they'd gotten out here but now he was trying to bring it back...and nothing was happening. He pulled the lever. He wiggled the switch. Nothing. It wouldn't start. 

"We have a problem," Vincent admitted. 

Diedrich's face turned pale. "Please tell me there are paddles."

Vincent shook his head. "Sorry, we are stuck here."

Diedrich placed his head in his hands. "I am doomed. I have no idea how to swim. Why did I jump in the boat? Why didn't you bring damn paddles? What is wrong with you?! That's like step one! God, why did I jump in the boat?" he questioned the unknown. 

Vincent jumped into the water and grabbed the edge of the boat. He pushed with all of his strength and swam with all of his might. "This is how I die," Diedrich came to terms with the situation. "Are you going to swim to shore and leave me behind?" 

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just trying to get you to the fastest current so that at least _you_ can get back to shore."

Diedrich didn't understand Vincent's sea talk but he did understand one thing: he was sacrificing himself. "What about you? I can't just leave you behind!"

"I got you into this mess. The least I can do is get you out of it and make sure you're safe," Vincent continued swimming as fast as he possibly could, but he hadn't eaten well these past few years due to the unfamiliar territory. His leg cramped and the situation was growing grim. Well, there wasn't anything he could do. No use being sad about it. Although, he was a bit disappointed in himself for bringing Diedrich into this. 

"I'm going to give you one final push," Vincent said. He put his hands on the edge of the boat and put his legs up. He winced as his wound spoke to him. It hurt. Diedrich yelled at him, telling him over and over that he wasn't going to leave him behind. Vincent ignored it. He shoved the boat and yelled at the top of his lungs as the boat drifted away. "Use the pieces you have to make oars!"

Vincent floated on his back and drifted with the waves as he was stranded. The storm clouds had finally made their appearance. Should he escape? He could, but, maybe he shouldn't. He wanted to test this theory on the sirens. He wanted to meet the person that had saved him before. Vincent closed his eyes when the raindrops hit his face. Staying afloat was more of a task as the waves churned.

The water pulled him down. It entered his lungs. He was dying. He tried to make it to the surface. Despite the pain. He tried to push himself. But, he passed out. It wasn't going to happen. However, there was one thing that he noticed as the darkness swooped in...a feeling of something wrapping around his leg. A tentacle?


	4. Chapter Three

There was a slimy sensation covering Vincent's body. Some type of fluid? He was breathing, that was good. He felt something on his leg, probably a bandage. Nope. Nevermind. That wasn't a bandage that was the slimy thing. Or, one of the slimy things. What? It was moving now. He tried his best not to shudder. 

"I think the eels worked," a voice spoke.

"Marvelous! The heart is beating again!" another, more chipper, voice replied.

"Water is also out of his lungs, or, I assume it's a he. The human has three legs, afterall," the first voice said. 

"Are you sure that's a leg?" the second voice got closer. Vincent felts something poke his dick. Oh, well, that's new. The fact that he was a bit cold made more sense. He was naked. Imagine that. Vincent tried his best not to 'react' as the stranger, or creature, continue their fascination with his 'third leg.' It was quite a challenge, however, since he hadn't exactly 'taken care' of himself in quite some time. He'd been too preoccupied with the mysteries of the ocean.

"I think I broke it," the second voice said.

"Are you sure it's broken? Maybe that's just what it does..." the first voice got closer.

Vincent felt slimy appendages wrap around him. These individuals spoke his langage, or something similar, but they most certainly were not human. That was 100% proven now. They seemed interested in humanity. Perhaps it was safe to open his eyes? He didn't want to take his chances. Nope. Keep them closed. 

"What was that?!" the second one asked.

"Maybe it's a form of white ink?" the first one suggested. Sorry, Vincent mentally apologized, not quite the same. When the slimey appendage returned to Vincent's dick, he decided it was time to face the music. Not thanks. Not doing that again. Please leave his 'third leg' alone. Ah, this was so embarrassing. 

Vincent made eye contact with the first voice's body. Long silver hair. Looked incredibly human until about halfway down. Instead of legs, the body of an octopus. Oh. Okay. Yes, that does make sense, doesn't it? Slimy appendages...octopus...what kind of messed up story was this? He would take it to his grave. None of his children (if he even decided to have children) would ever know of the time that a half-octopus man gave him a handjob. Or, a tentaclejob? Whatever. The point is: he isn't going to talk about this ever again. 

"Fascinating," Vincent couldn't help but move. He tried to move his hand to reach out, but he was being held above the water by seaweed straps, ropes, because the cave was mostly water. His mystification of the octo-human was replaced by looking at his surroundings. The second voice belonged to a half-human lower half eel sort of being. He looked so pure, with poofy hair, and...glasses? Do glasses even work underwater? 

"Oh, so it speaks," the octopus one moved in the water to get closer to Vincent's face. He stared, in awe, just as fascinated by Vincent as he was fascinated by the octo-human. 

"Uhm, can you let me down?" Vincent thought it was worth a try to ask. 

"Oh! Right! Sorry," the half-eel moved to untie the seaweed. Vincent plopped right into the water. He flailed his arms about for a bit, trying to stay afloat, but he was actually quite tired. He could only manage to keep his eyes above water. The tentacles wrapped around him in numerous places and placed him on the shore of the cave. He hadn't noticed there was one. Vincent shivered, holding his legs while sitting on the sand. 

"Thank you," he said, still freezing. Not that the water was cold, he just had been in water for far too long (or wet, for far too long, whatever works). 

"What is he doing?" the octo-human asked the eel. Wow. That sounds like the start to a bad joke. 

"I think his body is moving to generate heat, but I don't quite know." 

"Weird." 

"I'm still confused about the finger wrinkles so don't ask me," the half-eel shrugged. 

It was safe to say that Vincent probably wasn't going to get his clothes back. They would've been damaged anyway. What happened to Diedrich? Where was this cave? He didn't know. But, well, too many questions and plenty of time. He'd answer them eventually. 

"My name is Vincent," he introduced himself between the chatterings of his teeth. 

"I'm Othello and this is..." he gestured to the octo-human. 

"I'm the neighborhood outcast, the undertaker, so my name is kind of forbidden to use now. A bit of a curse, really, I wasn't always like this," he gestured to himself. 

"An undertaker, hm?" Vincent placed his hand on his chin and closed his eyes. The ones that played with death were outcasts even in the world of the sea? How odd. 

"No, no, you're not cursed because you're an undertaker you're cursed because you are too interested in humans," Othello rolled his eyes. "Stop being overdramatic. There is nothing wrong with science." 

"You should be careful, Othello, or you'll end up just as cursed as me," he warned. "We do have a human specimen now...in the flesh...and not just a body part or anything. This one is alive. If anyone finds out, you're going to lose your tail." He crossed his arms. "Speaking of which, you should be heading back before anyone finds out you've visited me without permission." 

"Yes, yes, mother," Othello rolled his eyes. "Just don't do any experiments without me please," he frowned, sinking into the water and making his exit. 

"I'm not one of you," Vincent opened his eyes again. "Does the curse still apply to me? Am I not allowed to know your name?" 

"That's a good point. Does the curse still take place if humans are involved? I shouldn't think so...considering the curse was placed on me because of my interaction with a human," he shrugged. "Only one way to find out. My name is-" the name wouldn't come out. "Oh well, guess the problem is me? I'm not allowed to say my name and neither is anyone else." 

"Should I give you a name?" 

"Give me a name?" 

"Is that against the rules too? I have to have a name for you since I am likely to stay here for a while." 

"Sure, whatever, have at it," he shrugged. 

"Ah, my naming skills are terrible though," Vincent sighed. "Adrian? Is that too weird? I can't think of anything better..." He stared at Vincent as if he'd just parted the red sea. "Is it that bad?" 

"No, my name is-" he frowned, unable to finish the sentence. "That _is_ my name." 

"Your name is Adrian?" Vincent's eyes lit up. He clapped his hands together, very excited to have gotten it right. "Fantastic!" He sneezed. Oh dear, was he going to get sick? His head did feel a bit warm but he thought it was just the air pressure. He sneezed again. Vincent laid down on the sand. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I think I may have a fever." 

"What's that?" 

"Uhm..." Vincent tried to think of a way to explain it. "I'm sick. Do you ever get sick?" 

"Is that what you call it? 'Fever'?" Adrian frowned. 

"No, fever is how the body reacts to being sick..." Vincent sneezed again. "My temperature rises as the white blo-" he couldn't focus on anything anymore. 

"Please don't die! I don't know how humans cope with being sick but...what do I do? Oh, cold, right? You're cold...so..." Adrian was about to grab something with his tentacles but he realized that making the dry thing wet wouldn't help the situation. So, he tried his best to reach the shelving of the cave with his human arms. He couldn't, so he just grabbed the entire chest and put it on the sand where Vincent was. 

Adrian moved to the chest and used his human arms to open it. There were scraps of fabric from shipwrecks in the past. Some random clothing pieces, and...a blanket! Yes, good. He covered Vincent and hoped that helped. 

"Please don't die." 


	5. Chapter Four

The blanket didn't help. It didn't help nearly as much as it should've helped. That was unfortunate. Adrian had no other options but to try and warm him up with body heat, provided that he could. He wasn't sure what would happen if he dried out his lower half but now the time was here to figure it out. Adrian crawled onto the beach and pulled Vincent towards him. The shivering stopped when Vincent's skin made contact with his chest. 

"This appears to be doing something." 

Vincent rolled over and clung to Adrian like a koala. He laughed slightly, delirious from the fever but enjoying the body heat. "It's been so long since I've had someone to cuddle. Diedrich was always so mean..." Adrian frowned slightly upon hearing that other name. A feeling he didn't quite understand. 

"Ah," Vincent opened his eyes a bit, shocked to see Adrian so close but not really sure what he was seeing. "So pretty," he giggled, petting Adrian's hair. "Very pretty. Super pretty. Gorgeous, yes," he continued to pet Adrian. His face scrunched up and he turned his head to sneeze. At least he didn't sneeze in Adrian's face. How kind. 

"I gon slep," Vincent closed his eyes. Adrian stared at him, not understanding a single thing that just happened, but he ended up yawning. 

"I suppose I should sleep too."

...

Adrian nearly screamed when he opened his eyes to find his lower half completely changed. He had three legs now too! What happened?! Vincent opened his eyes shortly after he did. He sat up, rubbing his head, and looked around. "Oh, I forgot about this." He looked to his side to see Adrian lying there. "What?" he blinked, a bit confused. "Did you keep me warm? How nice," he smiled. 

"What are these?" Adrian gestured to his lower half. "What happened to me?" Vincent's eyes followed Adrian's hand movements but his face flushed and he immediately looked back to Adrian's face. 

"Uhm, well," he wasn't sure how to explain this to someone that didn't understand humans. "I'm sure you know this already but those are legs and us humans use them to move about. The, uh, 'third leg' however is something entirely different..." 

"Really?" Adrian's eyes lit up with curiosity and he sat up, completely oblivious to his nakedness. 

"Do you want to try standing?" Vincent stood up, but he did it too quickly. He still had a bit of a fever and he nearly fell over. He promptly sat back down. "Actually, on second thought, let's teach you how to walk another time." 

"I have so many questions." 

"Yes, I'm sure." 

"Firstly, what is this third leg for if it's not for walking?" Now, how did Vincent explain that? 

"How do you reproduce?" 

"Well, before my curse I imagine I would've done it the normal way, with fertilizing eggs and stuff?" Adrian pondered. "It's different depending upon what kind of tail you have. I'm part octopus now so it would just be a matter of delivering sperm with my hectocotylus." 

"I'm not going to unpack all of that," Vincent sighed, not really wanting to think about the particulars. "But, essentially, that's a 'sperm deliverer'" Vincent pointed, trying very hard not to look. It was difficult, for numerous reasons, but he tried his best all of the same. He wrapped himself up in the blanket, feeling a bit shy about his own 'third leg' after everything that had happened just the day before. 

The dots slowly connected inside Adrian's brain. His face turned red once he realized his terrible mistake. He hid his face in his hands and started apologizing. "I'm so sorry. Really sorry. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. You were unconscious too. I'm so so so sorry." 

"Well, what is done is done," Vincent felt the second-hand embarrassment coming strong. He didn't feel that awkward about it but seeing Adrian's reaction really made him feel awkward about it. 

The curiosity won out over the embarrassment and Adrian sat up, grabbing Vincent's shoulders and shaking him slightly. "But, how does it work? What do females look like? How do you reproduce? Are there eggs?" 

"There are eggs-" Vincent's eyes felt like they would roll back into his skull and be forgotten there. "Please stop shaking me."

"Oh, sorry," Adrian let go of Vincent's shoulders. His body continued moving forward and backward as if Adrian hadn't let go. 

"Females are structured differently-" he started to explain but his fever was really doing a number on how he thought. 

"Are you okay?" 

Vincent started falling backward so Adrian grabbed his arms and pulled him forward into him. "Is there anything I can do? I don't know how to help..." Adrian looked around at the shelves he had built inside the cave. Would a normal healing potion work for him? How well did humans respond to magic? Adrian placed Vincent on the ground and jumped into the water. His octopus form came back almost instantly. Was that how the curse worked? He'd have to think about it later. In any case, time to get the potion. 

"Hey, uhm, Vincent?" Adrian tickled his face lightly with a tentacle but there was no response. Vincent sneezed, but that was it. "Hm," Adrian wrapped one of his tentacles around Vincent's waist to pick him up and bring him closer. He grabbed Vincent's jaw and opened it to pour the potion in. 

"Hopefully this doesn't do more damage..." 

"Ahaha, the room is spinning," Vincent giggled. "Or, am _I_ spinning?" Vincent looked around. 

"Oh, great, I've had a live human for like a day and I've killed him already," Adrian frowned. "Well, if he is going to die anyway I might as well examine him thoroughly..." Adrian took this time to search every inch of Vincent with his extra arms. 

Vincent shivered. "That feels so weird," Vincent, still delirious from the fever and whatever the potion was doing to him, closed his eyes. Slimy but slightly refreshing. Was that possible? Apparently so. 

"Why is there a hole here?" Adrian slid one of his tentacles through the crevice of Vincent's ass. He made a sort of squeaking noise but couldn't think properly to form a sentence.

"Thas...inti-matey," Vincent became a deranged pirate.

"What?" Adrian's tentacle grazed his dick. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to do that." 

"Peas, no tanks." 

"You aren't making any sense." 

Vincent opened his mouth but not even the slightest form of a sentence escaped. He was no longer capable of speaking at this point. "Are you okay?" Adrian pulled him closer and felt his face with his hands. "You're sweating, I think, is that what it's called? Your face is very warm." 

One of the tentacles brushed by Vincent's face and he nuzzled into it. He giggled because of how smooth it was and nuzzled it again. "I'm pretty sure I broke him," Adrian frowned. 

"Hehe," Vincent reached out his arms and clung to the tentacle. "Smooth." 

"Hey, don't do that," Adrian winced. "That kind of hurts. You're holding onto it too tightly." When Adrian tried to pull away Vincent started whining. "Fine," he huffed and gave him back the extra arm. Vincent grinned. He was entertained for a moment but reached his arms out to Adrian. 

"What is it you want now?" 

Vincent waved his arms around, trying to stretch them out further so he could hug Adrian. "Do you want to be closer to me or something?" He closed the distance between them and Vincent wrapped his arms around Adrian, hanging off of him. 

"I'm not quite sure what you're doing but it feels kind of nice." Adrian wrapped his own arms around Vincent to copy what he had done. He could hear light snoring next to his ear. "Did you fall asleep? What am I supposed to do? Leave you like this now?" Adrian frowned. "I guess I'll have to..." 


	6. Chapter Five

Vincent opened his eyes to find himself in a pile of wrapped up tentacles. "Uhm, actually, no I don't think I will ask," he lifted his hand to his head and winced a bit. "I feel like I just got runover by a truck." 

"What's a truck?" Adrian looked down at him. "Are you feeling better?" 

"I don't feel sick anymore so that's a thing but I am very confused," he looked around and poked one of the arms. "Oh wow, these things are really smooth. Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to call them things it's just-" Vincent got distracted by how smooth the tentacles were and he picked one up and rubbed his face against it. "Oh yes, very nice." 

"Thanks?" 

"Sorry," Vincent dropped it. 

"No, no, it's fine, have fun. It kind of tickles but you aren't clinging to it like you were before." 

"Before?" Vincent tried to remember but he couldn't. Probably best that he didn't. For his own sanity... "Anywho, seeing as to how I'm better, I can answer your questions." Vincent slid down Adrian's tentacles and into the water. He swam over to the beach to check the chest of various scraps of fabric. Nothing. Not even a shirt? He sighed and wrapped himself in the blanket instead. Not that modesty really mattered since he'd been naked this entire time. 

Adrian sunk into the water so only his head was poking out. Contrary to popular belief, he really didn't enjoy his lower half. It was very convenient though. Extra arms and all of that. "You were going to tell me about reproduction and female anatomy before you got all...weird." 

"Oh, right," Vincent looked around the sand for a shell or something so he could write on the walls of the cave but that didn't work. Come of think of it, Adrian probably didn't understand his language written down. "This is going to be a bit harder than I thought," Vincent scratched the back of his neck. "Don't you want to wait for your friend to get back before I explain anything too deep?" 

"I forgot about that," Adrian confessed. "He would get really mad if I got a head start." 

Vincent continued looking through the chest of fabric even though nothing worked out for him last time. One of the pieces was big enough to wrap around his waist though. That could be better than using a blanket all of the time. He dropped the blanket and tied it around his waist. "I feel like Tarzan," he muttered. 

"Who?" 

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled. "Somethings are better if I don't explain them." 

"Huh? Why?" Adrian frowned. 

"Well the universe is a big...wibbly wobbly ball of stuff," he held out his hands and made a circular motion. "Good Lord, Vincent, can you not make a reference for two seconds?" he slapped himself in the forehead. "Oh yes, the truth is I'm The Doctor," he muttered under his breath. 

"What?" 

"Sorry, ignore that, what I mean is, I'm not your average human..." 

"What is an average human then?" 

"No, I mean, I am, but..." Vincent sighed. He was only digging his grave deeper. Which was funny, since he was in the room with an undertaker. Haha. Oh, yes, terrible jokes. Why are you still reading this fic? Aren't you tired of me yet? 

"But?" 

Vincent sat down on the sand and crossed his arms. "I've got a curse of my own, you see?" 

"What type of curse?" 

"If I say a certain three words in the form of a confessional sentence I get sent to a different time period." 

"I'm not sure I follow..." 

"If I tell someone how deeply I care for them in the usual way...I travel through time."

"What's the usual way?" 

"I can't very well tell you that now can I?" Vincent shook his head. 

"Oh...right..." 

"It really puts a damper on the relationships though," he frowned. "I haven't been in a proper one in..." he looked at his hands trying to figure it out. Counting forwards? Or backward? Which was the right way? "Ah, this really sucks." 

"Do humans need relationships to be alive?" 

"Not exactly but we get very lonely very quickly." 

"I can understand that...I think I've been stuck in this cave for a few years now." 

"A few years?" Vincent ruffled his hair and let out a long sigh. "Of course! You're the one I was looking for, aren't you?" 

"You were looking for me?" Adrian pointed to himself, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. 

"Did you save me and bring me to shore during that shipwreck?" 

"I did save a human, yes, but I don't know if it was you. My memories of the human were taken from me when the curse was placed. It could be you though. Maybe that's why you know my name?" 

"Brilliant!" Vincent clapped his hands together. "I've been looking for you, meaning to thank you, actually, and now I can so," Vincent stood up and placed his hand over his chest before bowing. "Thank you very much for saving me, twice." 

"You're welcome?" 

"Hey, so I'm back but I uhm...have company," Othello sighed, poking his head out of the water.

"You can't just drop the bomb that our favorite undertaker found a live human and expect me not to come, sweetie, be realistic," a redhead surfaced and did a sort of hair flip. "My name is Grell. Oooo," he grinned. "I didn't think he'd be cute wow, look at you go, really catching the cute fish in the sea. If you catch my current." Yes, I'm back at it again with the terrible jokes. So sorry. (no I'm not) 

"Nice to meet you, my name is Vincent." 

"Oh! And he is such a gentleman. Please don't kill him in a weird experiment or something. I want him to stay. But, if you have to kill him, can it be from an orgy or something? I'd like to be there." 

"Are you serious?" Othello's face scrunched up in disgust. 

"Honey, I have two dicks, I would like to be able to use them somehow," Grell crossed his arms and frowned. "So, obviously I'm serious." 

"Shark?" Vincent tilted his head, trying to put together the two dots. What a strange combination of friends. An octopus, a shark, and an eel. Was this the start to another bad joke? No. Because this is the end of the chapter. You've had enough terrible jokes for one day...or night...depending on when you're reading this. 


	7. Chapter Six

"What have you been feeding him?" Grell asked. 

"What?" Adrian and Othello looked at each other and then back to Grell. 

"Sweet Posiedon," Grell shook his head. "You haven't fed him since you found him?" 

"Uhm..." Adrian averted his gaze, feeling awkward now.

"How have you lasted this long with these two idiots?" Grell sighed. "I'll be right back, you just sit tight and wait for me ok?" Grell sunk into the water and disappeared, before reappearing. "And don't do anything sexy without me!" he ordered, disappearing for real this time. 

"I don't think I can do anything but sit tight," Vincent chuckled. He'd thought about looking for a secret pathway in this cave but he gave up on that because Adrian was really cute. Yes, that's right, he doesn't mind being kidnapped if his kidnapper is cute. 

"Tell us all of the things about humans!" Othello's eyes lit up. 

"What do you want to know?" 

"Everything!" 

"But, where should I start? I'm not even sure how much you know about the world right now and I don't want to give anything away." 

"You know more than just things about humans?" Othello swam closer to Vincent and rested his upper half on the beach, eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. "Like what?" 

"Why don't you tell me what you know and we can go from there?" 

"Get the books!" Othello pointed to one of the higher shelves in the cave. Adrian nodded and grabbed the crate, putting it next to Vincent. He opened it up and looked at the items inside. A bunch of notes written on larger shells. How nice. Very creative. But, he didn't understand what they said. That wasn't going to help anyone. 

"How unfortunate," Vincent sighed. "I can't read this." 

"Aw," Othello pouted. "I wanted some advice." 

"Do we have a language potion around?" Adrian crossed his arms, trying very hard to think. He couldn't remember the differences between all of the bottles because he never labeled them. It was amazing he didn't poison Vincent the one time. 

"I'm really sorry, I don't want to explain anything if you haven't at least somewhat discovered it. But, I can still tell you all about humans up until this point...from what I remember of my history lessons," he laughed, a bit nervously. 

"Are you a genius or something?" Othello was only slightly offended by the notion. Only slightly. He didn't think Vincent looked like a scientist. No offense to Vincent, of course. 

"Me? What? No," Vincent shook his head and laughed again. "I just happened to get very good grades in school before my curse began. I'm a time traveler, of sorts." 

"How do you 'sort of' time travel?" Othello wasn't following this logic. 

"Well, I don't get to choose where I end up so I go forward and backward and somewhere in the middle. One time I ended up in my birth year and almost created a paradox by being admitted into the hospital I was born in," Vincent shuddered at the memories. "I used to keep journals but then they got lost in time and since I didn't know what was causing the traveling I couldn't keep them on my person." 

"Do you know now?" 

"Yes, I do, but it only makes it all the more tragic," Vincent sighed, leaning his head up against the rock wall behind him. 

"What causes it?" 

"He has to confess feelings or something," Adrian answered for him. 

"Oh, gross," Othello scrunched up his nose. "I'd fertilize and egg over building a relationship any day," he chuckled. 

"So, humans," Vincent crossed his arms. "Our origins are a bit unconfirmed but a lot of people in the future I'm from believe that we evolved from some sort of sea thing. Sorry, I fell asleep in those classes. Science wasn't really my area as far as origins go." 

"Some sort of sea thing? Not helpful at all. The sea is very big," Othello frowned. 

"Yes, yes, I know, uhm..." the more he tried to think the harder it became. "I only know useless trivia, I'm so sorry. Trivia you won't even understand. Oh, the pain of being a traveler," he sighed. He tried to piece together more tidbits of information but unless he was answering questions the information didn't come to him readily. The Q&A session lasted quite a while and Grell still hadn't returned. 

"So, you're telling me, that females have these weird chest lumps?" Adrian couldn't wrap his head around this. 

"I wouldn't call them that..." Vincent rubbed his temple, unable to explain this any more than he'd already explained it. 

"And some weird crotch hole that spawns small humans?" Othello was finding this difficult to understand as well. 

"It's not...I give up," Vincent sighed, throwing his hands up into the air. "It's so hard to explain this sort of thing." 

"Humans are weird," Othello and Adrian both gave each other a look of understanding as they muttered the phrase. 

"I think I finally lost him," Grell resurfaced at last with a basket of sea goodies for Vincent. He took one look at them and wondered if this is how he was going to die. "I know they look bad, okay, but if you try them I'm certain that you'll enjoy most of them." Grell placed the basket on the sand and pushed it forward. 

"That sounds, completely thrilling, but..." Vincent could've sworn he saw one move. "I'm not sure I'm hungry enough to risk my life today." 

"Suit yourself," Grell shrugged. "At least you can say I tried, right?" 


	8. Chapter Seven

As time passed and Vincent was subject to more terrible questioning, he did actually eat some of the food Grell brought. And, he was right, it wasn't all bad once you got used to the fact that it looked like it had a mind of its own. He still wasn't sure about if it really hydrated him enough. He was missing a lot of nutrients from these past few days. Or day, he couldn't tell what time it was in here. 

"I really enjoy you," Grell nodded, cuddling up to Vincent. 

"Me too," Othello was on the other side. Adrian was pouting in the corner. He wasn't allowed near them because he was 'too big' and would just 'get in the way' so he had every intention of getting his revenge later after Othello and Grell had left. He was going to cuddle Vincent all night! Just you watch!

"Your skin is super soft," Grell swooned, petting Vincent's stomach. 

"Thank you?" 

"Oh, you're right," Othello rubbed his face into Vincent's chest, his hair tickled Vincent and he tried very hard not to laugh. Adrian's pouting worsened and he sunk further into the water, blowing bubbles with his mouth. 

"Did you feel something?" Adrian muttered, putting his ear up against the wall of the cave. "I think I hear- oh no, hide him!" Adrian ordered. Othello and Grell both pulled Vincent into the water and hid behind Adrian in the corner of the room. There was a small crack in the wall. They'd have to get cozy, but it was better than nothing. 

A face surfaced. "William, what are you doing here?" Adrian crossed his arms. "You almost gave me a heart attack. I don't get that many visitors, as you know, let alone from the royal guard." 

"You don't seem to be doing anything that would distract you from my arrival. Why are you so surprised to see me?" he crossed his arms. 

"I'm always surprised to see you," Adrian shrugged, trying to maintain composure as best as he could. It wasn't like he was hiding a body in the back or anything. Haha. Humans are illegal. Whoops. And, he and William didn't have the best of relationships. The guy was looking for a chance to increase his punishment every chance he got. And, normally Adrian would go for that sort of thing but William was just terrifying. Nothing sexy about him. Okay, so, maybe there were a few sexy things about him. Just a few. Small number. Let's not get into that. 

"Where is Grell? Wasn't he here?" he readjusted his glasses, causing them to gleam in the dim lighting of the cave. 

Grell sunk into the water as quietly as possible and resurfaced in front of Adrian, hoping to the powers that be William wouldn't notice the ripples. Othello snuggled into Vincent, glad that he had more space to keep cuddling the guy. 

"You scared me so I went under the water for a second," Grell laughed nervously, holding his hand by his face. 

"You know it's illegal to be here without permission. No one in your family has died recently, why are you talking to the undertaker?" William frowned. 

"We are still friends," Grell frowned back. "Or is that a foreign concept for you?" 

"Rules are rules," William crossed his arms. "You should return to your family or you'll be under a curse too." 

"You know very well that's not how that works."

"Do I?" 

Grell gave William a good old fashioned slap to the face. His glasses nearly fell off. "You're such an asshole, William. What happened to the nice little Will we grew up with? I miss him," he huffed and went back into the sea. 

William readjusted his glasses after checking the lenses. "I know Othello is here too so he better get a move on as well." Othello frowned and released Vincent (even though he really really really didn't want to). 

"Your such a party pooper," Othello huffed after reappearing in front of Adrian. "Grell is right. You weren't always like this. What's gotten into you?" 

"Leave." 

Othello sighed. "I'm not going to slap you since Grell has done that for me, but I'm still disappointed and you should know," he puffed out his cheeks and disappeared into the water. 

"Where is it?" 

"Where is what?" 

"Where is the human?" 

"Why would I confess the crimes I may or may not have committed with _you_?" Adrian shook his head, almost wanting to laugh. 

"Do you want me to bring more police here?" 

"You would do that?" 

"Do you want to try me?" 

"No, not really..."

"Where is it?" 

"First of all, _he_. Not it. Secondly, you have to promise me you won't hurt him." 

"Why would I-"

"Promise me." Vincent shivered at the intensity of Adrian's tone. So bold. So nice. No, don't get turned on by that now. How tragic that would be. 

"I promise." 

"Good," Adrian wrapped a tentacle around Vincent's waist and moved him so he would be in front of William. 

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that..." Vincent admitted, petting Adrian's tentacle. Still so soft. It's a shame to think this might be the last time he'd feel them...not that he'd formed a fetish or something...okay maybe he did. Just a bit. Just slightly. 

"You speak?" 

"Don't look so surprised," Adrian couldn't help but chuckle. "Humans aren't savages." 

"What would you know of humans? There is a reason we don't interfere with them. Or, have you really forgotten all that we have taught you?"

"Whatever you say." 

"I'm sure you know better than anyone how dangerous your kind can be," William gestured to Vincent. "So, I'm asking you nicely to turn yourself in. You appear to be the human that cursed our undertaker to begin with. Perhaps if you come with me we can figure out a way to undo the curse and everyone will be happy in the end. He will get his tail back and you will go back to wherever it is you came from." 

"No! Absolutely not!" Adrian pulled Vincent back and hugged him, wrapping more tentacles around him so no amount of William pulling (should he try) would cause him to lose his grip. "My human, no, get your own." 

"Now, now," Vincent patted Adrian's extra arms. "He has a point. Humans are very violent and dangerous creatures. It's probably best for everyone involved if we solve this as peacefully as possible." 

"But, my human..." 

Vincent smiled up at Adrian. "I don't want you to be exiled more than you already are from your society. Please?" Adrian reluctantly released Vincent into the water. He held out his arms for William to place handcuffs on him. Interesting, so these still existed in merculture. How fun. 

"You'll need this to survive underwater," William placed a necklace around Vincent's neck with a small glowing shell on the chain. His two legs turned into a tail. 

"But that's..." Adrian pointed, completely flabbergasted. 

"Oh, this is so pretty," Vincent looked down. "Not my color so I imagine this must be yours?" his assumptions were confirmed when he looked back to see Adrian's face. 

"He is part of your crime so you'll be coming with me as well." William held out cuffs for Adrian. 

"Right, right," Adrian rolled his eyes.


	9. Chapter Eight

Parading through the currents of merfolk city was exciting, exhilarating, and Vincent could barely keep his eyes off of everything. If he died here, he would be quite satisfied. "Oh my Lord! Look at those homes!" his eyes lit up, completely oblivious to the possibility of a dangerous situation. 

"You seem quite enthralled," William wasn't going to be captivated by the human like Grell, Othello, and Adrian. Instead he seemed rather disinterested compared to the looks of obvious disgust coming from other merfolk. Most of it aimed towards Adrian but some glared at Vincent too. 

"This is so pretty," Vincent admitted. "It's hard not to be excited even though I could very well die." 

"Die?" Adrian frowned. 

"Yes, of course, how else would you resolve this situation? You've broken the law so either you end up in jail or you kill the only human alive that knows you exist. Quite simple," Vincent nodded. He was used to the prospect of death. No matter which time period he ended up in people always wanted to kill him at some point. How sad. So tragic. Whatever, everyone has to kick the bucket at some point. This would be the thrilling end to it all, wouldn't it? 

"This one is rather intelligent," William admitted, not quite enjoying the fact he was impressed. "For now, though, you two will be placed in a holding cell until a trial can be called." 

"He's right? Vincent is going to die? And you're so calm about it?!" 

"It's okay, really," Vincent shrugged. 

"It is not okay! Stop smiling like that!" 

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Vincent tried to force his everlasting smile into more of a pressed line but it kept shifting. He'd worn it too long. 

"You should be crying, scared, something! Don't be so calm about your own death!" 

"You're right, but..." Vincent wasn't sure what to say. "If I die, I die, I suppose. There isn't anything more we can do. It's you and me against your entire civilization here. I can barely swim let alone fight. Eloping does sound thrilling but it's just not possible." 

"Stop being so logical and start thinking with your heart for a second," Adrian frowned. 

"Heart? What's that? Is that a type of food?" Vincent snickered. 

...

"Well, this is _nice_ ," Vincent looked around at the coral reef type situation of a cell. There were bars keeping them here and this scenery seemed like it might eat them up at any second. Are we sure this isn't some type of sea creature too? 

"Nothing about this is nice." 

"We don't have handcuffs anymore and I can breathe underwater. That sounds pretty nice to me," Vincent shrugged, swimming closer to Adrian. "I can also talk underwater and that is pretty fancy. How am I even hearing you right now?" 

"You look really weird in my tail," Adrian took a good look at him now that they were stationary. 

"It doesn't suit me at all!" he laughed, agreeing completely.

"No, it really doesn't," Adrian smiled. 

Vincent swam up and placed his fingers on the edges of his mouth. "You're smiling," he grinned back. "See? It's not so bad." 

"I feel like I've known you forever, and I-" 

Vincent covered his mouth with his hand. "Don't say anything like that, it'll make our parting a lot more difficult." 

Adrian grabbed Vincent's hand and removed it. "I don't want you to die. I just found you. You still have to tell me weird human stories," he started crying. Crying underwater, by the way, is very strange. Would not recommend it. Hard to explain also. Just imagine that on your own. 

"I'll tell you as much as I can right now, before the trial." 

"No! I want you to tell me forever! You can't die! Anything but that, please? Don't die." 

Vincent pulled Adrian into a hug and patted his head. "No promises. Maybe they'll let us off with a warning or something?" he forced a laugh. 

"I highly doubt that'll be the case..." 

"True, but it was worth fantasizing about, no?" 

"Let's just...try not to think about it anymore..."

"Okay." 

The two held each other and cuddled their problems away. The guards tried very hard not to sob but even they were starting to route for the two outcasts. There was just something about them that made it impossible to hate their relationship. 

"Dude, I don't want him to die either," the one guard sobbed, wiping his tears.

"Bro, it's so sad. You couldn't write a drama this sad bro," the other guard wiped his own tears. 

"Dude..." 

"Bro..." 

And so, a second pair had to cuddle their problems away too. 


	10. Chapter Nine

The courtroom looked more to Vincent like a throneroom. It was so extravagant and detailed, he found himself wondering if this really was where a trial would take place. Adrian was taken to a small booth on one side and Vincent taken to a small booth on the opposing side. He was escorted into a chamber and his necklace was taken from him as the water drained. Wow. For a society that doesn't like humans they sure know how to take care of them. What is this thing? Oh. Wait a second. Vincent was going to get his legs back and be naked in front of all of these attractive merfolk? Damn. That's harsh. 

"The lower half of the chamber isn't see-through," William muttered. 

"You really are a nice guy at heart, aren't you?" Vincent grinned. 

"Silence," a loud voice shut everyone's lips. The lady dressed in red crossed the room and sat on the throne, crossing her arms. "We are gathered here today to examine the sentence of a certain undertaker and his human." Whispers throughout the crowd. "Silence!" she slammed her hand down on the throne's arm. "Previously we outcasted with a curse, just as is in our law, but it was never expected that the human would reunite with a certain undertaker. Now we must decide what to do. Are there any suggestions in the crowd?" 

"Kill them both!"

"Exile them!"

She brought her hand to her temple and rubbed it, clearly disappointed. "Any _other_ suggestions?" 

"No! Humans are monsters! There is a reason we avoid them! He has brought a monster to us! At least kill the human to protect all of us!" 

"He hasn't done anything to harm anyone!" Adrian spoke, glaring at the stands. 

"We can't trust your words. You could be under his spell," she placed her hand back on the armrest of the throne. 

"Madame Red, _please_ ," he begged. 

"You sound as if you love him but the two of you barely know each other." 

"I _do_ love him!" 

"That's not possible. You're a, well, look at you," she gestured. "And he is..." she glanced over in Vincent's direction for the first time. "Very attractive. That can't be right." He smiled. She cleared her throat and turned back to Adrian. "Are you sure he even feels the same? What if he is just using you?"

"I don't care." 

"Well, you should care, because we can't trust your blind lovestruck eyes to protect us from him if you are only thinking about your own heart. The curse is a curse for a reason." 

"I've been thinking about that actually," Othello raised his hand. "Are we certain that this is a _curse_? Perhaps it's just a way for us to be allowed to fall for humans without worrying about repercussions. Our undertaker here has grown legs before." Adrian wasn't sure how Othello knew that information but he was glad he did. Maybe a few words from the scientist would appease the crowd. 

"Traitor!"

"Get rid of the foul thing!"

"If he wants to be a human so bad then exile him to live on land!" 

" _Ahem_ ," Othello cleared his throat, glaring at the stands. "As I was saying. If feelings are mutual perhaps his supposed 'curse' is meant to turn one into the other so that they can live together." 

"Mutual..." Vincent scratched his arm. "That would require a confession, wouldn't it?" The dots connected inside Vincent's brain. Either he confessed his undying love and broke the curse, thus saving the reputation of humans just a tad in all of these creatures' minds...or he kept his mouth silent making the punishment even more dangerous and painting a darker picture of humans. A picture of selfish bastards that only seek to destroy pure hearts. 

"There is only one way to test this theory," Madame Red looked back to Vincent. "If you state your feelings and they just so happen to align, breaking the curse as Othello believes...then you two may be free to live on land together, away from us, under the condition that no more humans shall know of our society." 

"How do we know he won't lie?"

"How do we know they won't talk?"

"I imagine if he lies, the curse will stay the same," Othello replied. How stupid were some of these merfolk? That answer should've been obvious. "And, who among the humans would believe anything those two say anyway? They won't have tails anymore to prove it." 

"If you refuse to answer, we will have no choice but to take a different route," Madame Red began, "one where both of you might not end up alive." 

"Just as I suspected," Vincent crossed his arms. "There is no getting around this, then?" 

"Please don't," Adrian grabbed the ledge of his stand. "We can keep talking, figure out a different way, but losing you would be the same as you dying!" 

"It's a pity, isn't it, there won't be a body for you to take care of even though you're an undertaker. I would've liked to see my funeral," Vincent placed his hand on the wall of his air chamber. 

"This isn't the time for your twisted sense of humor!" 

"You're right it isn't, but it is the time for a confession," Vincent lowered his hand and looked towards Madame Red. She nodded, awaiting the answer. He took a deep breath and placed his hand over his heart, turning his attention back to Adrian. 

"My darling undertaker, you've saved my life twice since my arrival in this time period and the first time got you cursed. How unlucky. The second time might get you killed. Even more unlucky," he forced a chuckle. "I remember it fondly, actually, that night you saved me but I doubt the memory has returned to you. You were beautiful, so gorgeous, I made it my sworn duty to find you and thank you properly, only to find out that you were much different than I expected. We haven't been together long but it feels like we have known each other all of this time. Time...such a funny thing time is," Vincent choked on his words and clutched his fingers into a fist. 

"Don't say it! Don't you dare!" Adrian started crying those strange underwater tears.

Vincent started crying tears of his own. "I love you."

The crowd gasped as Vincent disappeared, turning into bubbles. "What just happened?" Madame Red got out of her seat, trying her best not to gasp. Adrian grabbed his throat, his body changing into that of a human's. William swam across the room, giving him the necklace. Of all things, this wasn't how he imagined he'd get his tail back. He coughed, trying to get the weird feeling out of his lungs. 

"He's gone..." he sobbed, grabbing onto William for some sort of comfort since he was the closest one around. "What am I going to do now?" 

"You're going to go live with the humans," Madame Red pointed above her. "You will be exiled, simply because I doubt all of us will forgive you for betraying our laws. It will be risky for you to remain here. Take him to the beach where he released that human, William." He nodded, helping Adrian exit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all were expecting some wack hentai yaoi smut when you started reading this fic but instead I hit you in the feels with some quality sadness. You're welcome. (And some really cute ignorant Othello and Adrian moments where they are confused about humans. Good times).


	11. Chapter Ten

Traveling through time was never easy. It did a weird thing to the brain and to the soul. Every time he opened up to tell someone how he felt about them, he was cruelly ripped out of that moment. Unable to see a reaction. Unable to hold them as they laughed or cried or whatever it was people did once hearing those words. 'I love you.' Cursed words. 

He never knew how long he drifted through time until his body ended up at a certain location. He just knew it felt weird. Each and every piece of him felt as if it was being torn and sewn together until eventually, he ended up in a new place with new rules and no sense of what year it was. 

Vincent opened his eyes as his body crashed to the earth. He winced, making an impact, hoping that he didn't hurt himself in the process. The good thing about traveling through time was that somehow he always ended up in the right clothes. Each arrival put him in the common fashion of the era. He stood up, gazing at himself in a window of some shop, and looked down. This looked a bit...old, but didn't everything? 

"At least I don't look like a commoner?" he raised an eyebrow. These clothes looked fairly expensive. Wait, could this be...

"Victorian England?" he gasped, looking around. "The steampunk gods have blessed me this fine day," he clapped his hands together, praying to the gods that may or may not exist. If the church found out they'd kill him. 

"Let's take a look around, shall we?" he muttered, wandering the streets. No one asking any questions about why he fell from the sky. That's good. One time that happened and he had no words to explain it. At least he didn't fall in the ocean this time, only to be saved by a ship that was about to wreck and then end up in the ocean _again_. Water was always trying to kill him. 

He turned the corner to see a shop he hadn't quite expected to be here. It looked odd, out of place, and like something the church would totally murder the owner for. He had to check it out. His undertaker vibes were tingling after all. Undertaker...ah, he missed Adrian already. It would take a good few years before he forgot about that adventure. "I should try and draw him before I forget his face," Vincent muttered to himself as he pushed open the door. 

He barely looked up to examine the shop. The first thing he heard was the sound of something breaking. Vincent closed the door and turned, wondering where the noise had come from, to find a very peculiar man with long black nails pointing to him. His hair a dirty shade of grey and covering half of his face entirely. Words didn't want to escape his lips. He was too stunned to speak. 

"Oh dear, do you need help with that?" Vincent walked the distance of the room and knelt down to help pick up the broken object, whatever it was. Were those eye pieces? Haha, no, of course not, why would an undertaker keep eyes in a jar? Haha...haha...is this Victor Frankenstein? Vincent looked up, a bit skeptical, and made eye contact with the man. 

"Adrian?" he blinked, wondering when he would disappear. 

"Is it really you?" he sobbed, kneeling down to hug Vincent. "You haven't aged a day! How many people did you fall for before making it here? Are you hurt anywhere? Are you okay?" Adrian released him to grab his shoulders and examine as much of him as he could. 

"It's really you? How is that possible?" It was Vincent's turn to examine him. He hadn't changed all that much, no wrinkles, just the weariness in his eyes. 

"We live for a long time. Even though I was given legs I still have the lifespan of- oh wow, it's been a long time since I've thought about that. I'm not sure I remember all of the finer details."

"How many people have you fallen for?" Vincent raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you really going to make me answer my own question first?" he chuckled. "No one, if you must know. I did have a few short flings though...as I was trying to understand more about human culture. Those were the days. My innocent ignorance is almost embarrassing to think about." 

"I see."

"What about you?" 

"Just one," Vincent shrugged. 

"Oh..." Adrian bit his nails. He'd asked but he was still hurt by knowing the answer. 

Vincent reached out and poked his nose. "I'm here straight from the trial." 

"What? But that means..." 

Vincent nodded. 

"I'm the last person?" Adrian pointed to himself. 

Vincent nodded again. 

Adrian grinned, hugging Vincent. "I'm never letting you go this time. You know that, don't you? You're not allowed to travel ever again. You've told me once and that's all I'll ever need." 

"To our newfound forever, then." 

"Yes, to our newfound forever." 


	12. Epilogue

"Where did you even find these?!" Vincent walked the bookshelves looking at all of the old journals lacing the walls. So, so, so many. 

"I got sad, missing you too much, so I tried searching for the journals you talked about. It took a while, such a long time. But, I did have a lot of time. Why did you have to write in code though? It took forever to crack." 

"Oh, that's just because I was afraid I'd lose them," Vincent chuckled. 

"Your adventures were always so weird." 

"Weird how?" 

"Well, I mean, the person you write about is always the same. Somewhat tall, silver hair and- wait a second," Adrian frowned. "Do you just have a very specific type?" 

"Oh, maybe," Vincent blushed slightly, refusing to admit it. Everyone he'd ever fallen for (with the exception of a few here or there) had always been someone that looked a bit like Adrian. "Or, maybe, it was just fate that I met you?" he spun around and hugged Adrian, giving him a little kiss. 

"Nice save. But, I'll always know the truth." 

"What's that?" 

"I'm the only one you've ever met twice," he grinned. "You can't fall for anyone else, Vincent Phantomhive." 

"You're awfully confident." 

"Of course I am." 

"Well, if you insist," Vincent chuckled, kissing Adrian again. "I suppose I'll settle down." 

"You have no choice," Adrian puffed out his cheeks. "I'll tear out your tongue to keep you from traveling if I have to." 

"Fiesty." 

"Naturally."

"I like it." 

"If you didn't we'd have a problem, wouldn't we?" 

"Or a new kink." 

"I bet you miss my tentacles," Adrian snickered. 

"What? No!" 

"Mhmm, _sure_." 

"I don't!" Yes, he does. 

"Do you want to go into a lake and relive some memories?" 

"Absolutely not!" Vincent puffed out his cheeks. Actually, yes, of course, please do. 

"Let's go then," he grabbed his hand and led him out the door. 

"I hate that you can read my inner thoughts!" 

"No, you don't." No, he doesn't. 


End file.
